


Sisters

by Drumchik



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: Bering and Wells, F/F, Fluff, christmas exchange, please do not post to other sites, root/shaw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumchik/pseuds/Drumchik
Summary: Tracy and Myka are going to spend Christmas at the Warehouse together.
Relationships: Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Christmas exchange gift for tracybering that I realised I forgot to post. Apparently from 2014. I'm so ashamed. Also please do not post to other sites.

“Let me get this straight. We’re spending Christmas with your sister, who thinks you’re married to a guy, with a kid, and has no idea of your real job.”

Root looked up and nodded. “Yes, that’s it.”

Shaw lifted an eyebrow. “What the hell?”

Root shrugged. “Everyone has a past, right?”

“And your past is being married to some random guy with a random kid and a sister who works for the IRS in the middle of South Dakota?”

“Pretty much.”

“And she spends Christmas with all her other IRS agent friends in the middle of freakin’ nowhere?”

“Correct.”

“And I thought I had a fucked up past. Want to explain to me why I’m coming with you?”

“I’ve been getting out of family things as much as I can but she’s really guilting me to come and meet her new wife, so I figured we could blast through on our way to Paris.”

“And what am I going to be?”

“Just a friend. It’s not like I can actually tell her the truth.”

“You could tell her you dumped the husband and kid and shacked up with me instead.”

Root rolled her eyes. “Please. There was never a real kid. Or husband. It was just part of my cover at the time. I need to have something to tell my family.”

“So she really is your sister?”

“Yeah.”

“And she’s an IRS agent.” Shaw smirked. “Sounds like you got the more interesting job.”

\--

“Darling, what are you doing?”

Myka looked up from where she was gathering up the grappling gun and her Tesla. “I have to get these hidden before Tracy gets here.”

“You know you could make Tracy your one if you like. Since I already know about your job.”

“I think it’s a bit too much for my sister to handle. ‘Hey Trace, how’s the family? I actually work as an agent at a secret facility where we deal with magical objects and generally save the world on a regular basis.”

“Perhaps not quite the way I would have put it, but why not?” Helena looked up from her journal. “Would it really be so bad for her to know?”

Myka locked her gun in the safe. “No. But I can’t ask her to keep secrets from her husband and the baby. She lives a nice quiet normal suburban life, Helena. I’m not going to turn her world upside down just to make me feel better.”

“As someone who briefly sampled the suburban life, it is not all it’s cracked up to be.” Helena caught the look Myka was sending her. “Right. Sorry. It never happened.”

“I’m still pretty sure there was an artifact involved. I just haven’t worked out what it was yet.”

“I’m sure it was temporary insanity. Besides, you know I love only you.” Helena got up and kissed her wife softly. “Now back to the actual subject at hand.”

“Absolutely not. I am not telling my sister about what we do here. It’s easier to let her think that I work for the IRS.”

“And that all of us living here work for the IRS and have absolutely no family of our own and therefore just stay together all year round?”

Myka paused, then shrugged. “She’s believed it so far.”

“Your sister is very gullible, isn’t she?”

\--

As they drove towards the bed and breakfast that Myka had given her the address to, Shaw continued peppering Root with questions.

“I just can’t believe your sister is an IRS agent and she thinks you’re married with a kid and living in suburbia. I mean, how gullible is she?”

“Well what exactly am I going to tell her? I work with a computer and I try to stop bad things from happening? She’d probably try and have me committed.”

“I didn’t even know they had IRS agents in the middle of South Dakota.”

“I guess they have to have them somewhere. Maybe if they keep them in South Dakota, less people will try and kill them.”

“Good point.” Shaw looked out the window. “We really are in the middle of nowhere. How your sister doesn’t go stir crazy is beyond me.”

“I guess IRS agents are kept pretty busy. She hasn’t really left here in ages from what she’s told me. Except for her honeymoon.”

“Is her wife an IRS agent?”

“I guess so. Myka hasn’t told me much about her. Or anything really. Just that she got married and she thought it would be nice since it was Christmas if I came to visit.”

“So we’re visiting with your sister and then going to Paris to stop an assassination? You really know how to show a girl a good time.”

\--

“Claudia! What are you doing?”

The redhead looked up from her snow globe that was shaking snow all over some hot cocoa. “What?”

Myka ran over. “I said no artifacts. My sister doesn’t know anything about the warehouse. If she sees actual snow coming out of a snow globe, she’ll freak!”

“Chill, Myka. She’s not here yet.” Claudia’s eyes widened. “Is she?”

Helena followed her wife down the stairs. “No, she’s not.”

“Then nothing to worry about.” Claudia handed one of the hot cocoas to Helena. “I promise no artifacty weirdness while your sister is here. I’ve got an app on my phone that tells me if there’s any disturbances at the warehouse, so there’s no worries there. Pete is playing his Playstation upstairs, and Artie is in the kitchen teaching Abigail to cook. There is no risk of artifact weirdness. We’ve got it covered.”

Helena put a hand on her wife’s shoulder. “See, darling? Nothing to worry about.”

Myka fidgeted. “It’s just she’s never had time to come to visit me for Christmas before and I want everything to be perfect. She couldn’t even come to the wedding.”

“Well considering Claudia’s minor mishap with the flower garland trying to strangle her, that’s probably a good thing.”

Claudia rolled her eyes. “For the last time, I didn’t see how bad a flower garland could be from the Warehouse. I mean, it’s just flowers.” She saw Myka and Helena looking at her. “Which I will never underestimate again.”

Pete came bounding down the stairs. “Oh my god, the lovebirds have actually emerged from their bedroom. I was starting to wonder if we’d see you at all over Christmas. How long does the honeymoon phase go for anyway?”

Myka punched him as she headed into the den to make sure there was nothing remotely connected to the Warehouse in that room.

“Behave yourself, Pete,” Helena warned him. “She’s very stressed about her sister visiting. Tracy has never been here before.”

“I think she’s worrying for nothing. I mean, it’s not like she’s visiting the Warehouse itself. This place is pretty normal.” Pete paused as he watched a small snow field starting around Claudia. “Or not.”

Claudia made a strangled sound and disappeared, taking the snow with her.

“I think I’ll just clean that up,” Pete decided, heading to the kitchen for a broom.

Helena followed Myka into the den and she picked a book off the shelf. 

“Darling, how about we read? There is nothing further to do in readying the inn for your sister’s arrival, so let’s take your mind off everything for a while.”

Myka settled down into Helena’s embrace, fingering the well-work copy of ‘The Time Machine’. “I could probably be persuaded.”

Helena pressed a kiss to the top of Myka’s curls. “I’m so very glad to hear it.”

\--

“Remember, while we’re here, my name is Tracy.”

“Huh?”

“Myka thinks my name is Tracy. I found it easier just to go with it.”

“Tracy Root?”

“Forget the Root. It’s just Tracy.”

“Do I get a secret codename?”

Root laughed. “Sure, what do you want?”

“Sameen will do.”

“Boring.”

“Speak for yourself, Tracy.” Shaw flipped through her phone. “Anything else I should know about?”

“As long as we stick to the basics, it should be fine.” Tracy saw the sign for Univille. “Okay, we’re in the town. Shouldn’t be long before we find this inn.”

“Yeah, that’s another thing. Why does your sister live in an inn?”

“Probably the same reason she’s an IRS agent in the middle of nowhere. Unfortunately, I have no idea what that reason is.”

\--

The book lay to the side, forgotten, and Helena straddled Myka’s lap, finding that kissing was a far more enjoyable way of passing the time until Tracy arrived. However she was finding that, at times, her wife could have an irritating one track mind.

“I wonder why she’s bringing a friend instead of her husband?” Myka mused aloud as Helena rained kisses down her neck. “She’s not bringing the baby either…”

“It’s only a quick visit. Perhaps it was easier.” Helena pressed a kiss to Myka’s nose. “She and her friend are going somewhere afterward, so it’s a drop-in visit.” Helena changed tactics and kissed Myka deeply, running her fingers through unruly curls.

“It just seems weird that she doesn’t want to spend time with her family at Christmas,” Myka said, pulling away from the kiss.

Helena frowned. “She is, darling. She’s spending it with you.” Her fingers toyed with the top button of Myka’s shirt. “As I am trying to.”

Myka looked down at the fingers of Helena’s hand and then back up at her wife. “Right. I’m not helping, am I?”

“I am quite capable of doing this all myself, but participation from you is always more welcome.”

“Sorry.” Myka kissed her again. “I’ll try and stay on task this time.”

“Please do, darling.”

\--

Root and Shaw peered out from the windshield of the car at the inn that sat before them. They looked at the inn and then at each other, and then back again.

“It looks like it came right out of one of those Christmas movies.”

Root checked the address. “Well, this is the right place, anyway.”

“Well then.” Shaw took off her seatbelt. “Let’s go, Tracy.”

\--

The doorbell of the inn rang and Claudia ran to get it, before skidding to a stop in front of Myka and Helena who were distracting each other quite well. 

“Hey! Lovebirds! Doorbell. Do you need a minute?”

“Or several,” Helena murmured, reluctantly easing out of Myka’s lap.

“Too much information.” Claudia looked at the two of them. “Okay, you don’t look too much like you’ve been making out like a couple of lovesick teenagers. Go answer the door.”

\--

The door to the inn opened.

“Hi, Tracy!”

“Hi, Myka!”

FINIS


End file.
